Miaka Yuuki
Pelaaja: Nea Hahmon nimi: Miaka Yuuki Huvittuu, jos kutsut Yuukiksi koska tulee mieleen vaan Yuuki Cross, joten sekaannuksia voi ilmetä! :D Fandom/Teos: Fushigi Yuugi Ikä: 16-vuotias (2010 täyttänyt) Ryhmä: Agita Huone lukuvuonna 09-10: Kerroksessa 4, huoneessa 7. Kämppis Asuka Tokugawa Huone lukuvuonna 10-11: Kerroksessa 6, huone 26. Kämppis Sakaki Journal: gimmebackmyfood - K Ä R S I K Ä Ä siitä, että Miakasta on aivan liian paljon kerrottavaa~! Tai ehkä se olen vain mie ja suosikkimangakani Watasen luoma kick ass tyttö?^^;; SISÄLTÄÄ PALJONKIN SPOILEREITA FUSHIGI YUUGISTA! thumb ---- Ulkonäkö: on tehty noin suurinpiirtein animen mukaan koska Watasen taidekirjan töissä vaihtelevat värit aivan liikaa. Pituutta neidillä on 158cm, joka sattuu olemaan japanilaisen tytön keskiarvoinen pituus. Neiti on siis japanilaiseksi ihan normaalipituinen ainakin tällä hetkellä, saattaahan pituus tuosta joskus nousta vuosien mittaan vielä. Painoa neidillä on 48 kg, hän on terveellisesti normaalipainoinen nainen siis. Niinkin terveesti, ettei kuitenkaan ole mikään tyypillinen terävä kasvoinen ja hoikkimus sankarittareksi, Miaka-chan nimittäin sattuu olemaan söpösti pyöreä kasvoiltaan ja keholtaan. Ei kuitenkaan liho ainakaan näkyvän paljon vaikka söisi miten paljon tahansa päivässä (osittain siksi, että myös liikkuu päivittäin paljon). Miakan muut mitat ovat 82-59-85. Saattaa näyttää normaalilta tytöntylleröltä mutta kannattaa varoa hänen iskujaan silti, ne nimittäin sattuvat ilman Suzakun apuakin. Punaruskeat hiukset näyttävät joissain valaistuksissa enemmän punaisilta mutta suurimman osan ajasta ne näyttävät kahdenvärisiltä. Ne ylettyvät noin puoleen selkään asti aina silloin, kun Miaka antaa niiden olla auki - tämä tapahtuu yleensä vain, jos kampaus särkyy ja lähes aina, kun hän nukkumaan päästää hiukset vapaiksi. Loistava kuntoiset, paksut, kirjaimellisesti suorastaan loistavat hiukset ja löydät niistä takkuja vain harvoin. Lienee helppoa arvata, että Miaka rakastaa laittaa hiuksiaan erilaisille kampauksille; yleisin on tosin kaksi pallo/nutturasaparoa pään takasivuilla. Letit, poninhännät, pitkät saparot ja muutkaan vaihtoehdot eivät toki ole poissuljettuja. Toisinaan hän laittaa hiuksensa vain kasvoiltaan poispäin jonkinlaisella hiuspannalla. Miaka rakastaa myös eri värisiä ja eri materiaaleista tehtyjä hiusnauhoja, juuri niillä hän laittaa päivittäin ainakin osan hiuksistaan kiinni ja hänellä lieneekin nauhoja jokaisesta löydettävissä olevasta väristä useampikin kappale. Toki hänellä muitakin hiustilpehöörejä on, kaikkea pampuloista hiuslisäkkeisiin ja pannoista hattuihin. Tilpehööri eli asusteet, lisätarvikkeet, oheistarvikkeet, oheislaitteet, tykötarpeet. ymmärrette varmaan miksi Miaka käyttää söpöä sanaa tilpehööri? Nuo muut eivät sovi hänen suuhunsa, itse tosin saatan tekstin seassa puhua myös hiusasusteista mutta sitä tapahtunee harvemmin~ thumb|left Oliivin vihreät silmät ovat aika valtavaa koko luokkaa olevat pyöreät sielun peilit sillä Miakan tunteet näkyvät niistä todella helposti, lähes aina jopa silloin kun hän yrittää todella kovasti olla näyttämättä tunteitaan niistä. Silmien loistaessa tai muuten valon osuessa Miakan silmiin, niihin tulee hunajankeltaisia loistekohtia (tai miksi ikinä haluat sellaisia kutsua!). Siinä määrin jännä koko ulkonäöltään, että pystyy olemaan kaikkea idiootin näköisestä söpöön, kauniiseen ja ilmaisuun hot. Viimeistä tosin ei itse ajattele koskaan olevansa, joten hämmentyy varmasti mikäli kutsut häntä siksi. Yleisin vaatetus on Celestialin Agita-koulupuku, melkeinpä vaatii viikonloppuisin jonkun huomauttamaan tuntien olemattomuudesta sillä on toisinaan viikonloppuisinkin pukemassa sen vapaa-ajalle päälleen. Tottui pukeutumaan koulupukuun vieraissa ulottuvuuksissa kirjan sisällä ehkä vähän liikaa. Oma tyyli koulupuvun ulkopuolella vaihtelee, tyttömäistä mutta ei liian tyttömäistä. Vaaleanpunainen t-paita ja valkoiset lappuhaalarit melkein polviin asti esimerkkinä sanottakoon. Saattaa kyllä toisinaan pukeutua todella tyttömäisestikin, jos sille päälle sattuu. Hameetkaan eivät ole harvinaisia neidin päällä mutta ei katso niiden puhtauden perään hirveästi. Kyllä hänet saa toisinaan helpostikin prinsessamekkoon, jos kysyy - saattaa vetää tunteelliset draamaukset siitä, että eihän sellainen sovi vaikka oikeasti tahtoisi sen päälleen. ---- Persoonallisuus: Miaka ~~ tyttö joka osaa olla laidasta laitaan idiootti ja viisas ilmeiden ja sanojenkin osalta. Neiti on erittäin valoisa persoona, joka tuntuu valaisevan koko huoneen siihen saapuessaan, ystävällinen kovaäänisyys toivottaa ehkä hyvää vuorokauden aikaa ennen kuin hän menee valitsemalleen paikalle ottamaan asian joko vakavasti tai rennosti. Se kummin hän tekee riippuu sen hetken mielentilasta tai aiheesta. Optimistisesti tosin suhtautuu kaikkeen, olipa se sitten vaikeasta tunnista selviäminen tai se, että hänen ja Tamahomen rakkaus voittaa kaikki esteet ja vaikeudet - tai jotain yhtä vakavaa, neiti kun osaa todella optimistinen olla vaikka kokisi vastoinkäymisiäkin. Ne kuuluvat elämään, eikös? ♥ Ystävystyy todella helposti kaikkien kanssa, jotka vaan haluavat hänen ystäviään olla - ja menee sinisilmäisesti mukana ystävällisyysesityksiinkin toisinaan, siksi ei ole hyvä päästää häntä kovin kauaksi aikaa silmistään (hän on varmasti ongelmissa 12 tunnin sisällä ellei ole nukkumassa, nukkuminen sentään yleensä on turvallista jopa Miakalle). Optimistisuus tulee siis esiin tässäkin koska Miaka haluaisi olla kaikkien ystävä, ei sillä niin väliä ole vaikka olisit huijannut häntä joskus pahoinkin seurauksin, kyllä Miaka anteeksi antaa. Mutta hän ei osaa epäillä ihmisiä etukäteen, uskoo kaikissa olevan edes jotain hyvää ja saa toisinaan pettyä tätä uskomustaan mutta ei luovuta! Häntä on muuten aivan tavattoman vaikeaa saada pois kimpustasi, jos hän päättää ystävystyä kanssasi vaikka olisit vaikeakin tapaus. Kyllä Miaka yrittää jaksaa, optimistisuus sanoo, että yrittäminen kannattaa aina. Kun Miakan suureen optimistisuuteen lisätään hänen laaja avarakatseisuutensa ja empatiakykyihinsä, saadaan tyttö joka todella hyväksyy muut sellaisina kuin he ovat.. Mikäli he eivät ole pahoja murhaajia tai muita rikollisia, heitä Miaka ei sentään hyväksy (vaikka voi olla, ettei heitä sinisilmäisyydeltään tunnista vaikka veitsi olisi vatsaa lähellä, keskittyy liikaa höpöttämään naamataululle). Crossdressaajat, homot, oudoimmatkin syyt tehdä jotain mitä ikinä tekeekin... Miaka ei naura sinulle, hänen mielestään on kohdeltava muita kuten toivoisi itseäänkin kohdeltavan. Ei maailmaa paranneta satuttamalla ja tappamalla kaikkea. Miaka on todella rohkea vaikkei sitä hänestä heti uskoisi, vähintäänkin yksi henkilöhän näyttää koko ajan olevan hänen seurassaan ihan kuin se seuraa pitäessään samalla katsoisi, ettei kukaan käy kimppuun. No, jos joku käy kimppuun niin saa varoa! Miaka osaa kyllä puolustaa itseään johonkin asti sanoilla ja siitä eteenpäin äkkihyökkäyksillä vähän. Erikoiskykyjen Jumala tulee apuun tarvittaessa, jos liian paha paikka tulee. Sanot Miakalle, että ei sinne kannata yksin mennä, ja Miaka on varmasti menossa heti, kun silmäsi välttää hänestä hetkeksikin. Ei hän pelkää - tai jos vähän pelkääkin niin se kuuluu asiaan. Säikähtää kyllä ehkä aluksi mutta seuraavaksi kysyy, että tapellako haluat ja käärii samalla hihojaan ylöspäin. Luulitkin säikäyttäneesi mutta hän lähteekin varaslähdöllä jo kimppuusi toisinaan, hah. Ei sillä, että se olisi hänen ainoa tapa ilmaista rohkeutensa. Miaka tosiaan uskaltaa mennä minne tahansa yksin vaikka tietäisi menevänsä suoraan käärmeen ja leijonan luolaan tai veteen, johon voi vaikka hukkua. Ja rakkaidensa puolesta tekee tietenkin ihan mitä tahansa. Antaa vaikka jäädyttää itsensä, kyllä hän niistä jäistä ehkä selviää elossa (ja jos ei selviä, rakkaat voivat juosta pakoon sillä välin... paitsi etteivät ne ikinä juokse, joten suunnitelma epäonnistuu :| ). Ei ole kovin hienostunut neito. Ei etenkään ruokapöydässä. Ai pitikö sinullekin jättää jotain? Sori, tilaa uusi annos ... Tai mieluummin kymmenen niin Miaka voi syödä ne yhdeksän muuta ja osan sinultakin vielä. Mässäilystä on aina kyse, kun Miaka syö. Ei myöskään välitä liasta vaatteissa, iholla, repeytymistä vaatteissa, mistään sellaisesta mitä normaalitytöt yleensä putsaavat samantien pois. Tavat eivät muutenkaan ole kovinkaan hienostuneet. On esimerkiksi erehtynyt pari kertaa crossdressaajista, nykyään melkeinpä mieluiten ryntääkin epäselvien tapauksien luokse suoraan testaamaan onko kyseessä nainen vai mies, että vältytään nolommilta tilanteilta. Ei myöskään puhu kovinkaan hienostuneesti, tekee asiat kuten itse huvittaa ne tehdä. Miaka muuttuu helposti lapselliseksi ja hassuttelee muille sitä sun tätä, etenkin jos hän itse on surullinen eikä tahdo näyttää suruaan muille - häntä tosin on helppoa lukea kuin avointa kirjaa. Huumorintajua löytyy, samoin laaja hassujenkin ilmeiden varasto. Toki se lapsellisuus muillakin tavoin ilmenee, hassuttelu on kuitenkin yleisin. Lapsellinen vastaaninttäminen joistain asioista on toisinaan tapana myös, jos ei vaan halua uskoa jonkin tapahtuneen. Miaka heittäytyy myös usein tunteelliseksi, itkee jos itkettää ja raivoaa jos suututtaa sekä kertoo asiat suoraan silloin, kun oikeaksi ajan kokee. Draamaamisen Prinsessa, saisi draamaa oikein tahallaankin aikaan pikkuasioistakin. Ei tule toimeen ilman ihmisiä ja joku pitää hänestä aina huolta. Ehkä se johtuu osittain siitä, että Miakalla on yksi maailman parhaista isoveljistä, joka on aina pitänyt hänestä huolta - ja siitä, että hänen äitinsä osaa olla varsin tiukka kotiintuloajoista, läksyistä sun muista. Ja siitä, että Yui-chankin on jo vuosia pitänyt hänestä huolta. Ja nyt Tamahome pitää hänestä huolta, kirjan sisällä vielä useampi piti hänestä huolta. Ei Miaka osaa itse tehdä edes hyvää ruokaa ja hän tietää sen ilman, että kerrot sitä hänelle. Kyllä hän yrittää! Mutta ei hyväksi ruuanlaittajaksi tulla kahdella kokkauskerralla... Ei muutenkaan ole kovinkaan itsenäinen, osaa kyllä likaantuneita vaatteitaan pestä itse ja hiuksensa laittaa itse saparoille ynnä muuta. Silti. Miaka kaipaa seuraa, aina, koska hän on niin sosiaalinenkin. Hänelle tulee yksinäinen olo, jos hän on yksin vaikka juuri aikaisemmin olisi sanonut, että haluaa olla yksin. Toisinaan tyhmä, toisinaan todella viisas ja yllättää kaikki sillä. Mutta yksi asia on varma; tekee paljon ruuan takia, mutta ei mitä tahansa. Kannattaa siis yrittää ruokatarjouksa, jos haluat Miakalta jotain. Tamahomen, ystäviensä tai jopa viattomien sivullisten puolesta tekeekin sitten mitä tahansa. ---- Erikoiskyvyt: Kamalan nopea syömään! Käännät katseesi pois täydestä ruokapöydästä sanoaksesi muutaman sanan toiseen suuntaan ja Miaka on syönyt pöydästä kaiken, kun olisit itse vasta aloittamassa. Hänen ruokahalunsa ei ole loputon mutta menee hetki, että hänen vatsansa on täynnä ... ja pieni hetki siitä niin hän on taas valmis syömään uudelleen. Sydämestä tuleva niin sanottu erikoiskyky~ Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you ♥ Whatever it takes, or how more heartbreaks, I will be right here waiting for you ♥ ~ on sitä, kun Miaka rakastaa niin älyttömän paljon Tamahomea ja Tamahome aivan yhtä paljon Miakaa, että he rikkovat kaikkia rajoja. Niin kuka sanoi, ettei siitä myrkystä ole tietä pois, kun heidän rakkautensa toimi siihenkin? Neiti tuskin pystyisi edes elämään kovin pitkään ilman Tamahomeaan, eikä hänen onneksi tarvitse edes yrittää. Missä on Miaka, siellä on myös Tamahome ... parempi ainakin olisi olla koska muuten he aloittavat eri paikoissa ollessaan etsimään toisiaan ja siihen kuuluu paljon muiden hermojen raastamista. Hän kuolisi ilman rakastettuaan ellei joku sattuisi tilanteesta pelastamaan. Neiti myös tappaisi itsensä Tamahomen puolesta milloin tahansa. Ei kovinkaan fiksu ratkaisu mutta minkäs hän toisinaan ei kovin fiksulle järjenjuoksulleen voi? Miakan rakkaus antaa anteeksi hänelle kaiken, aina ja ikuisesti. Pahan tilanteen tullen ja Miakan ollessa siinä tilanteessa aivan yksin, tulee ilmi se, että hän tosiaan oli omassa tarinassaan Suzakun neito. Suzakun voimat suojelevat häntä edelleen ja koskaan ei voi tietää miten se suojelu milloinkin ilmenee. Muutamat tilanteet, joita canonissa on tapahtunut / olisi tapahtunut jos olisivat jääneet sinne: Miaka on hukkumassa, Hotohori pelastaa häntä. Hotohori pyytää Suzakulta voimia pelastaa Miaka ja saa haluamansa, Suzaku kirjaimellisesti lähes lennättää heidät turvallisesti takaisin maan kamaralle. Soi, Seiryuun sähköelementin hallitsija, aikoo tuhota koko Suzaku-väen ja Miaka on ensimmäinen uhri. Miakalla on mukanaan Hotohorilta saamansa miekka, johon Soin sähköisku kerääntyy ja Soi saa itseensä oman iskunsa, kun miekka saaa kaiken sähkön kerättyä itseensä (ja kun Miaka vähän sitä heilauttaa). Suojaseinät neidin ympärille, jos yrität tehdä jotain todella rumaa ja pahaa. Miaka jäädytetään varpaista hiuksiin ... Suzakun voimat vapauttavat hänet jään sisältä, kun neidin pitää tilanteessa todistaa olevansa Suzakun neito. ---- Nykytilanne: Miaka kuuli Neljän Jumalan Taivas & Maa kirjan sisällä, ettei hän saa enää rakastaa Tamahomea eikä olla hänen lähellään koska Suzakun neidon on oltava puhdas ja neitsyt sekä on täysin anteeksiantamatonta ylittää neidon ja tähtien välinen raja seurustelu/rakkaussuhteella. Ei, ei.... EI! Ei hän sellaiseen naurettavaan diiliin suostuisi. Lukion valitseminen oli kuitenkin edessä, miksi valita se kotikaupungistaan Tokiosta? Kukapa ei haluaisi elää prinsessasatuaan loppuun rakastamansa pojan kanssa avaruudessa, jossa he voivat olla loppuelämänsä yhdessä? Olisihan se hirveän itsekästä, poistua sieltä noin vain mutta jos Suzakulla oli oikeus päättää, ettei saa enää rakastaa niin heillä kai oli sitten oikeus päättää, että heihei? Mutta Miakalla on edelleen Suzakun apuvoimat. Mitäs mitäs? Onko hän edelleen Suzakun neito? Eikö hän saa enää ikinä sittenkään rakastaa Tamahomea? Neiti Draamaprinsessalla menee nyt hetki tajuta, että ne voimat ovat mukana siksi, että hänet siirrettiin keskeltä tarinaa mukaan - ihan sellaisena kuin hän tarinassaan tällä hetkellä oli. ---- Muuta: ♥ Harrastaa mangan lukemista (eli oletettavasti tietää osan täällä olevista, ei tosi aio kertoa sitä teille!), pikkuleipien leipomista (eli vähän keittiötaitoja on jo!) ja SYÖMISTÄ. ♥ Veriryhmä on B ♥ Perheeseen kuuluu äiti ja isoveli, jäivät Maahan, asuvat Japanin pääkaupungissa Tokiossa. Sinne jäi myös paras ystävä Yui Hongo. ♥ Miaka on syntynyt Tokiossa, 12.5.1977. Horoskoopiltaan on Härkä. ♥ Katso syntymävuotta... Meni hetki totuttautua itse kaikkeen uuteen. Meni vielä kauemmin totuttaa Muinaisesta Kiinasta oleva rakastettunsa nykyaikaisuuteen~. ---- Ihmissuhteet: Tamahome ~ Rakkautta ensisilmäyksellä. Silmäyksiä on tähän mennessä ollut useampi eikä vieläkään riitä, tahtoo aina vaan lisää, hieman ironisesti sanoen (Suzaku-asiat huomioon ottaen) voisi sanoa jumaloivansa häntä. Miaka harvemmin edes näkee muuta kuin Tamahomen ja kenties hän voisi toistella rakkaansa nimeä vaikka koko päivän sanomatta mitään muuta. Chichiri ~ Neljäs Suzakun tähti, jonka Miaka tapasi! Hyvin koominen, no da! Mutta ovat he toisinaan aivan vakavasti keskustelleet asioista. Ja nyt kun Chichirikin on Celestialilla, voi kenties useamminkin mennä nykäisemään hihasta mikäli jokin asia painaa mieltä. Erittäin hyvä ystävä. Tasuki ~ Viides Suzakun tähti, jonka Miaka tapasi! Hienoa, se tuli tänne... Eli jos Tamahomen kanssa on tappelu tai draamaa (ihan vaan vaihteeksi), voi viettää aikansa Tasukin seurassa ja Tamahome voi olla hetken muualla. Pitää Miakaa pikkusiskonaan... Mutta Miakahan se tässä suhteessa on kuin isosisko! >| Ainakin pienen osan ajasta. Asuka Tokugawa ~ Kämppis parhaasta päästä! Miaka ja Asuka tulevat loistavasti toimeen. Miaka tosin harkitsee alkavansa kostamaan ruokamaistelut sillä, että alkaisi itse testaamaan mitä Asuka pitää Miakan keittotaidoista... Ei hyvä. Aya Mikage/Ceres - Vaikuttaa mukavalta ihmiseltä mutta miksi se on aina Tooyan kanssa askeleen edellä?! Mustasukkaistumiskohde numero 1., Miakan se piti olla ensimmäinen, joka menee naimisiin! Kintarou Tooyama - Speed eating rival! Feliciano Vargas (Pohjois-Italia) - Toinenkin speed eating rival! Pastaa on huono syödä tässä seurassa... Ash Ketchum - Ja vielä kolmaskin speed eating rival! Pitäisi edes sen Pikachun poissa ketsuppipurkilta... Narumi - suosikkiopettaja koska on niin pirteä ja kaikkea... Ei tosin ole yleensä luokassa paikalla, höh. Tooya Mikage - saa osakseen mutrunaamaa kahdesta syystä: on Narumin sijainen ja Ayan kihlattu. Miaka ottaisi mieluummin sen Narumin tunneille opettamaan itse ja unohtaisi että jotkut ovat menossa naimisiin ennen Miakaa ja Tamahomea. Rimudo Roun/Uruki - Genbujoukkoja! :O Ja prinssi! Ja ... Miksi se käyttäytyy niin välttelevästi ja kylmästi ja heittää tuulella ilmaan ihan liian paljon... Ja mitä se tekee avaruudessa ILMAN neitoaan???! Yrittää silti roikkua Urukissa (koska ei halua roikkua toisessa miehessä) ja saada hänestä sosiaalisempaa nyt, kun tietää mikä/kuka on kyseessä. Jos hänet jossain näkee, menee seuraan eikä ole helppo saada pois (ellei Tamahome keksi muuta tekemistä tai ellei Uruki karkaa tuulella) Krad Hikari ~ oli ilo ajaa häntä hulluksi sillä eräällä tunnilla, kun Krad oli voimien kontrollissa päättänyt viedä Tamahomen Miakalta ansojen keskelle. Kradilla varmaan soi vieläkin päässä ne huudot... Vähän kuin tämän paikan Nakago. Ulkonäössäkin on paljon samaa. Jirou Mochitsuki ~ pelottava mies! D: ... Ainakin oli jonkin aikaa. Suhteellisen hyvin menneen tapaamisen jälkeen Miaka ei oikeastaan pidä häntä enää yhtään pelottavana. Luokka:Fushigi Yuugi Luokka:Nea Luokka:Agita Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Nainen Luokka:Kae Araki Luokka:13-D Luokka:Kihloissa Luokka:Nea:Agita Luokka:2-B